


I Sing the Body Electric.  1/1.

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Electricity, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.Summary: AU. Andy is assigned to protect Miranda not shock her.Kink: Electricity





	I Sing the Body Electric.  1/1.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Ragelikafire. YOU ROCK!!!
> 
> A/N: So, this is just totally random. Andy is a Super like in the Incredibles. Miranda needs protection because she just does. 
> 
> A/N 1: Also, there was a Halloween fic I read some time ago that had Andy with a similar power.

**_I Sing the Body Electric_**  
  
The people did not want heroes. They did not want saving anymore. Only they did.  
  
It was a classic case of ‘leave me alone’ and ‘wait, where are you going?’  
  
Andrea could not keep up with whether she was supposed to be a Super or not. So, she stayed in hiding keeping her profile low. She had never fit in within the Super community anyway. They were a little too full of themselves anyway. They were born with super powers, really that didn’t make them special. The power itself did not make them any better than those born without. What made them special was what they did with the powers. It reminded Andrea of that children’s story with the Sneeches and the stars. So, she kept to herself avoiding the Supers and their Super-cattiness and Super-silliness. Keeping her distance meant that she could avoid discovery and have an easier life.  
  
Andrea was the ultimate bodyguard. Sure, she had strength, skills in various fighting forms, and her wide range of weapons was impressive, but her super skills really set her apart in the world of personal security. Andrea had the power to summon up and control massive volts of electricity. Wielding the bolts in the palms of her hands from a simple playful shock to a lethal force. Most of the time she just sent a warm throb through a person’s body—a warning of what could happen to them if they continued to make a bad choice. It was often all she needed to throw off her would be attacker. Andrea could also control electric devices like security cameras, elevators, and even hybrid cars. Of course, this power had its more pleasurable side as well. That warm throb she could send through a person’s body also tingled down in their sex. This made Andrea a unique lover indeed. Unfortunately for Andrea, these days she found that she wasn’t so much in control. This meant that pleasant thrum of electricity that was at once so inviting was misfiring whenever she was around her prime directive—Miranda Priestly.  
  
Not only had she not wanted this assignment, but now it was threatening her to break control and destroy her cover. Andrea could not simply go into hiding and become a desk jockey somewhere. She had chosen a profession to which her gifts were suited, but that she could do without her Super powers.   
  
*** Three days ago ***  
  
“Andrea.” The day was nearly over and Miranda was eager to go home and spend a much-needed evening with her girls. The week had been trying but Friday held the promise of a weekend and at the very least a change in pace and scenery.  
  
“Yes. Miranda?” It was always jolting to Miranda how the woman arrived so quickly.  
  
“Leaving in five.” Miranda’s eyes lingered on Andrea’s form a moment.  
  
“Yes. Miranda.”  She elongated the name echoing the way hers had been similarly stretched.  
  
It was a slip of the tongue, but there was a surge of electricity in the room. The lights dimmed and Miranda put firmer pressure with her hands on the glass desktop. Her mouth fell open as she continued to gaze at Andrea in a pleasantly surprised way. Feeling suddenly warm, Andrea reached up to rub her neck as she sweltered under Miranda’s penetrating look. Her mouth suddenly dry, she licked her lips and gasped when Miranda moaned slightly. Andrea realized that her sudden power surge must have reverberated through the floor and throbbed through her boss’s lithe body. She was mortified.  
  
Coughing Andrea agreed, “Yes. Roy will be out front in time.”  
  
Miranda nodded but did not dismiss her bodyguard. She sat down and crossed her legs as she regarded the woman before her. Her phone ringing irrevocably broke the moment and she weakly said, “That’s all.” Reluctantly Miranda tore her eyes away from Andrea to answer the call.  
  
*** Later that evening outside the townhouse. ***  
  
“Christian! I can’t do this job. She’s impossible to look after. Her demands are out of line and she doesn’t appreciate the level of skill I have or what it takes to protect someone like her. She takes unnecessary risks and refuses to live in a less public way to make it possible to protect her.” Andrea felt bad lying about Miranda. The truth was that she loved this gig and it was marvelously easy. Miranda just sort of blasted through her life with a devil may care kind of attitude and there were very few issues. It was true that it was hard to protect someone with such a public life, but it also put a spotlight on her that made it easy for Andrea to watch the crowd around her for potential attackers.  
  
“You cannot quit now!” Christian was understandably upset, running a business in this economy was impossible let alone one with half a staff of used up Supers and their egos.  
  
“You don’t understand what she does to me, Christian. I can’t do this.”  
  
“Wait. What? What happened?”  
  
“Nothing. I just don’t want to babysit someone who doesn’t want to be babysat. I don’t want the failure to protect her on my record. Let one of the new eager beavers take the case. An early failure in their career won’t ruin them and will be a great wake-up call to their hot shot bravado.”  
  
“Sachs! I know you better than that. Don’t try to foist this onto some other agent. There is a much better reason than, ‘you don’t feel like it.’ Tell me what happened.”  
  
“Nothing happened.” Andrea said glumly.  
  
“You cannot fuck this up. The agency is depending on you and Miranda’s safety is as well. You are right. She is difficult and she leads a very public life. You knew that when you took the case.”  
  
“Took the case! Took the case! Christian, you damn well know I did not take this case. It was assigned to me and I objected then as well.”  
  
“It’s your case now like it or not. Now either tell me what the problem is or quit your moaning and get back to it.”  
  
“I.” Andrea shook her head as if to dislodge the truth. “I zapped her this evening.”  
  
“You what? Andy, I didn’t know you had it in you. Still who better to heat up the ice queen than you? Sizzling Sachs.” Andy could just see his caterpillar size eyebrows dancing the hula as he conjured up an image of herself with Miranda. It was admittedly a hot image; however, knowing that he was picturing her naked in his disgustingly hetero male head was exactly that DISGUSTING.  
  
“Stop it, Christian. I didn’t mean to. I didn’t have control over it for a second and that’s when it happened. I can’t be out of control and properly protect her! She’ll find out that I’m a Super, Christian.”  
  
“I see what you’re saying, Sachs, but I still think that you’re the only one that is capable of such a high-profile defense. You are the most experienced member of the team. You have the most skills. Besides you’re the only one she hasn’t sent back in tears. She must like you. She might find out, but do you really think Miranda Priestly is going to out you.”  
  
Andrea ground her teeth together. “Oh, very funny, Christian. She might out me. Did you spend days on that one?” Andrea rolled her eyes as she protested. “It doesn’t help anything if I can’t control myself around her.”  
  
Christian snickered at the petulant tone of his best staffer. “The only way to rid yourself of a temptation is to yield to it.” Christian was upset that his one talent (Charm) did not work on everyone (especially because it did not work on Andrea). He wished that he had undergone the same training that many of his staff had, but instead he had to rely on his knowledge, innate gift, and hope for the best.  
  
Andrea stamped her foot, thankful that her gift wasn’t super strength and she didn’t have to worry about a hole in the sidewalk. “Oscar Wilde! You’re quoting Oscar Wilde to me?”  
  
Another lecherous snicker and Christian was praising her again. “See you have all the skills for this job, Andy—strong, sexy, and smart.”  
  
“Christian—”  
  
The sudden complete silence on the other end of the line told her that he had hung up and she was tempted to throw her phone against the wall. ‘So much for having a supportive and understanding boss.’  
  
After swallowing down the bile that had crept up her throat over his overtly perverted comments, she shook her head in despair. Somehow, she had to make this work.  
  
The last three Supers that had been sent to guard Miranda had returned so psychologically damaged that they were unfit for work for three months each. Miranda didn’t know it but Andrea was her last chance for a safe life. Christian was pressuring her to stay so that they would not lose the contract, he was also at wit’s end with her after the last two missions in which she had left a mess behind for other agents to clean up. They were each other’s last resort. It was a sad situation to end up in.  
  
A long hot shower to cleanse her mind sealed the realization in Andrea’s mind that she really had no choice but to make this work. Turning off the taps, she had a feeling of resolve—if she was feeling a buzz, Miranda was as well.  
  
The electricity was just a bonus. Usually her partners regarded it as a sexy bonus.   
  
*** Monday Morning ***  


“Good Morning, Miranda.” Andrea greeted her at the car bright and early.  
  
“Andrea.” Miranda nodded at her and then scooted across the back seat to make room for her bodyguard.  
  
Miranda pulled the newspaper open and while she didn’t lift it up to block her face the message was clear that she wanted to hide behind the news to avoid Andrea. They had not talked since their shared moment on Friday, although both of them had thought about it all weekend. The walls of the townhouse weren’t that thick, but they felt like six feet wide castle walls. Andrea served her shifts outside of Miranda’s house until her night relief came both days. Miranda stayed inside the confines of the townhouse all weekend—only reaching out by telephone. It had driven both of them crazy to know that the other was just out of reach all weekend, but now face to face neither of them knew what to say to the other. Instead of being hurt or rebuffed Andrea took this as a sign that her feelings were not the only ones in danger of being on the line. Andrea had to turn and look out the window in order to not stare and/or smile at Miranda all the way to Elias-Clark.  
  
Stepping into the elevator, Miranda held back a vicious comment as Andrea slipped in with her. Miranda was just as surprised as the people in the lobby that saw this violation of unspoken policy and before she could say anything, Andrea had helped the door to close a few seconds quicker than usual. “Andrea, what is it you are playing at?” Miranda asked her as the elevator began its ascent to Runway.  
  
Andrea shrugged and stepped closer to Miranda to look closely into her eyes. “On Friday.” Miranda swallowed and her breathing visibly caught, but she did not look away from Andrea. She may have said ‘yes,’ but it was such a soft murmur that neither of them heard it. “I wanted to ask you.” Another step forward had brought Andrea right in front of Miranda. Her eyes flicked up and down from Miranda’s eyes to her lips begging her to answer with a physical response so that neither of them had to find the words for this.  
  
Without Andrea’s help the lights flickered and then dimmed. The elevator ground to a halt with a jerk. The car they were in shook violently and Miranda wrapped her arms around Andrea’s waist and shoulder drawing her that much closer in the half-light. “Andrea, I hate elevators.” Miranda whispered against Andrea’s lips.   
  
Wrapping her arms around Miranda in a mutual embrace, Andrea whispered, “I’ve got you. I’m here to protect you always, Miranda.” A moan escaped her boss’ throat and she held Andrea tighter. It was only then that Andrea realized how she had said the name and what she had done once again. Miranda’s body shivering in her arms was really testing all of her control now. Andrea was so close to Miranda it was making her a little dizzy. She couldn’t decide if it was rotten luck or just rotten that the power had decided to go out on its own on them.  
  
“How do you do that, Andrea?”  
  
“This?” Andrea said and then she held Miranda’s body flush against hers as she willed herself to let out a little more electricity.  
  
“Yes.” Miranda whimpered.  
  
Andrea pulled away from Miranda in the half light, “Do you like it?”  
  
Brown eyes searched her blue ones and Miranda found herself drowning in desire. Her own eyes filled with a panic that Andrea realized was not as a result of impending rejection, but fear of moving forward. Miranda nodded twice as if she was sure but not sure about saying so. Andrea smiled and leaned forward so slowly that she watched as Miranda closed her eyes in submission, permission, acceptance. She barely pressed her lips to Miranda’s and then she ran the tips of her fingers down the side of Miranda’s face treasuring the moment. She stepped away.  
  
“I think we better get out of here.” Andrea said as she pressed her hand flat against the control panel of the elevator.  
  
“But the power is out. The lights are on emergency mode.”  
  
Andrea winked at her and laid her hand on the control panel.  
  
The elevator began to move up and the lights flared brightly to their normal power. Miranda hung onto the metal railing more for an anchor amidst so many changing facts in her world than for safety. She knew that the elevator was not going to crash or anything, but still she felt very topsy-turvy as she watched Andrea’s concentration and her hand on the control panel. She wasn’t sure what was going on between the two of them, with Andrea in general, but most especially with her apparently magical touch on the elevator. She wished that Andrea had always ridden the elevator with her if this was how it would go.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
The door opened on the Runway floor and Andrea extended a hand to Miranda to make sure that she moved out of the elevator before she disconnected herself from the control panel. The elevator should not fall, but she didn’t want to risk it with Miranda still in the carriage. The halls were still darkened except for the outside light streaming in from the edge offices. Andrea briefly wondered what had caused the power outage and was thankful that it wasn’t her emotions getting the better of her. Miranda turned to thank Andrea but was interrupted as she heard Emily walking unsteadily toward them muttering under her breath.  
  
“Miranda? Miranda? Is that you? Oh, Andrea. Miranda, are you okay? Well, as you can tell the power is still out, but I’ve moved to the couch in your office and I’ve been making calls on my cell phone. Claire is on her way back from Starbucks, but…”  
  
“Emily.”  
  
“Yes?” The red headed Brit squeaked out.  
  
“Less talking. The book is in the elevator. When the power resumes fetch it. That’s all.”  
  
Miranda continued into her office in the dark as sure footed as a late-night predator returning to its lair. Emily found her respect of Miranda sky-rocketing even more as she watched her go. It wasn’t until Andrea cleared her throat that she snapped to attention. “What?”  
  
“Nothing. I’ll… Um… Go get the Book for you.” Andrea turned to go.  
  
“She said to wait until the power came back on. You could get hurt.”  
  
“Don’t worry. I’m not a hero.” Andrea said with a smile that Emily could hear in her voice, but not quite see in the mostly dark hall. She heard her even steps in the hall returning to the elevator and was more than a little surprised when moments later the book was delivered into her hands.  
  
*** That evening ***  
  
“Andy Sachs.”  
  
“So Sachs, did you solve your problem?” There was a definite leer in Christian’s voice.  
  
“I’m sorry. I don’t follow.” Andrea figured if they were going to have this inappropriate conversation then he could at least be clear about it.  
  
“Spare me, Sachs. There was a power outage today that conveniently included Elias-Clark. It was at 9 o’clock this morning. I have to say I’m impressed. Monday mornings must suit you.”  
  
Andrea rolled her eyes. He really had cooked up a good story for himself. He was right that Andrea had likely solved her problem this morning, but the way he had imagined it was clearly not what happened. “I’m fairly certain that your data would tell you that the epicenter of that outage was somewhere under the Rolling Stone building, which, you know would mean that it wasn’t anything to do with me at all.”  
  
“Sachs. You always ruin the moment, you know that.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Andrea said devilishly. “I’m a regular moment killer.”  
  
“Ha ha ha. Andy, please tell me that things aren’t weird today with Priestly. You are finished if this is finished and then no one will be guarding this woman. I know that you don’t want that.”  
  
“Christian, don’t try to strong arm me. You know that you’ll lose.”  
  
“Tell me, Andy. Is it fixed?”  
  
“Yes, the situation has settled down.”  
  
“Ok then. Get back to work.”  
  
“Sure thing.” Andrea rolled her eyes as she heard him hang up before she could even end the conversation properly.   
  
*** Later that night ***  
  
The lights went out in the townhouse and Andrea checked her watch impatiently waiting for her shift to end. Her attention snapped to the townhouse when she heard the door creak. Scanning the house again she saw that the light behind the front door had been turned on and the door opened a slight bit. As she approached the house, Andrea saw Miranda’s head peek out quickly and look around. What Andrea knew to be beautiful blue eyes landed on her and watched as she approached. “What are you doing, Miranda?” Andrea had reached the front door by this time and was concerned.  
  
“I needed to talk to you, Andrea.”  
  
Looking around, Andrea saw her night replacement pulling up to the curb. She signaled to him and then turned back to Miranda. “Let’s go inside.” Miranda stepped backward into the entry way and Andrea followed her.  
  
“I need to know what is going on, Andrea.”  
  
“What do you think is going on, Miranda?” Andrea watched as Miranda reacted instantly to her touch without touching. She was pleased that she seemed to have a modicum of control over her power.  
  
“This.” Miranda said stepping forward and pinning Andrea against the door. “More of this.” She kissed Andrea hard on the lips and both were surprised by the warm jolt between them.  
  
After many moments of kissing and an internal battle, Andrea pressed Miranda away from her ending the kiss and their buzz of contact ceased. Both were suddenly colder in the entry way and hungrily aware of the other’s body so close but not touching anymore.  
  
“This isn’t supposed to happen.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“If I let go, then I can’t protect you.”  
  
“You’re worried about your job?”  
  
“Partly.”  
  
“I could fire you.”  
  
“That’s not everything, Miranda.” Andrea wrapped her arms around Miranda. “This power.” She let the buzz course through her to Miranda. “Can’t be found out. Do you understand?” Miranda nodded. Andrea stopped the power going through her. “There’s no one else the agency can send to protect you. I need to be able to do my job.”  
  
“Andrea, how can I be safer than in your arms?”  
  
Andrea considered this for a few moments. She almost always had her weapons on her and she could always deliver a low voltage dose if she was uncertain and then take appropriate action. Her rigorous training had included being woken up from a deep sleep under attack and difficult situation training—like in a shower or pool, pitch black defense in unfamiliar territory, and various drills in power control. Andrea sighed. “I know that there are concerns for you as well, Miranda.”  
  
“My girls, you mean?”  
  
“Yes. And the public. I can’t be a public figure.”  
  
“The girls are very resilient. They’ve grown accustomed to having you around anyway.” Miranda paused for a moment. They had shared one kiss and were talking about her daughters and Page 6—it was a little surreal. She understood why Andrea would be concerned about the press. As a Super she was not exactly considered a hero. She found it odd that Andrea was so ready to find fault with their relationship. “As to the public… They would be interested in you because of me, not because they would know anything about you in particular. It would never come to light that you are a Super, Andrea.”  
  
Andrea nodded slowly. She still wasn’t sure.  
  
“Say you’ll give it a chance, Andrea. Please.” Miranda caressed the tips of her fingers against Andrea’s cheek and she reveled in the changes wrought in the day. It had only been fourteen hours earlier that Andrea had been caressing her cheek and now it was the other way around.  
  
*** Giving it a chance ***  
  
The Runway business plan should have been, “Nothing done by halves.” Or perhaps that was just the Editor’s Motto and it should be carved on her tombstone when the time came, because it certainly applied to what she meant when she urged Andrea to ‘give it a chance.’ Miranda was in no way ready to go public with their goings on and she had not reached the point where she was ready to bring the twins up to speed, but as far as she and Andrea were concerned behind closed doors—a chance meant ‘give it all you’ve got.’  
  
Once Andrea realized that Miranda had her best interests at heart and did not want to ‘out’ her to the public then she was able to give in.  
  
Never was she more thankful than when Miranda had took her hard, while keeping her blue eyes locked on Andrea’s as she moved above her holding Andrea open and at her mercy. Never had she been more thankful for her self-control training and the simple fact that her power unleashed did not burn the one she was close to. Never had she been more thankful that she had been given this assignment and proven successful despite her uncertainties and attractions.  
  
“What do you like most, Miranda?” Andrea said one Saturday afternoon after a leisurely morning. They were in bed simply enjoying the feel of each other’s skin. Miranda was on her back and her hand ran up and down Andy’s arm that was lying across her abdomen just below her breasts.   
  
Miranda hummed as she thought about it. “What do I like most?”  
  
She turned up on her elbow to face Andrea. They shared a sultry smile as they each went through a mental checklist of all the things about each other and about them together that they liked. “I have had other lovers, but none of them were like you.” Miranda found Andrea’s hand and linked their fingers and looked at them. “I like your skin, Andrea. I like the feel of a woman next to me. Your breasts against mine and the curves that I could run my hands and tongue over and over against and get lost in…”  
  
Miranda trailed off as she kissed Andrea pouring heartfelt emotion into it.  
  
“But?” Andrea pulled back and searched her lover’s eyes.  
  
“I am a strong woman, Andrea. I am a powerful woman in the fashion world. I have always sought out power in others. I—”  
  
“Get off on it?”  
  
“I. Yes. I do. I don’t have to hide with you, do I?” Miranda looked surprised at her own realization. She pulled Andrea’s hand up to kiss it turning their fingers as she did so. “It hasn’t worked so well as you know. I want the power because it pleases me. I admire strength and courage. Leadership takes a certain skill and power, but then I fight with the person and it turns ugly soon enough.”  
  
“That’s how I’m different?” Andrea searched her eyes for affirmation. “I have power, but it is not the kind to fight against. It’s a power in and of itself?”  
  
Miranda’s brow furrowed as she considered this. “Yes. That must be it. You could be powerful in any arena you chose: publishing, banking, or business. Your power is such that you reject that and all the trappings of it, but you still have that presence, that air about you.” She moved Andrea’s hand against her breast and massaged it against her until her nipple hardened. “I like how your touch awakens me like no other before you.” She arched into Andrea’s hand lessening her grip on it as Andrea took over. “Your fingers on me, Andrea, do you know how much that excites me?” Andrea gently pushed Miranda back onto the mattress. She lowered her mouth to one nipple while she extended her arm across Miranda. Moaning as her body soaked in the sweet sensations, Miranda swallowed before speaking again. “I get so wet for you it is truly amazing.” Miranda brought her hand up to cover Andrea’s on her nipple once again. “See what you do to me so quickly, Andrea?” Miranda pulled Andrea’s hand down her body to the wet juncture between her legs. She moved Andrea’s fingertips up and down into her wetness causing her body to writhe and a moan to escape her lips. Andrea sucked hard on her nipple and firmly rested her palm against Miranda’s clit so that her fingers could tease at her entrance.  
  
“But what do you like most, Miranda?” Andrea locked her eyes on her lover and waited for an answer.  
  
“The electricity, Andrea. The literal and metaphorical electricity that you send through me.”  
  
A devilish smile spread across Andrea’s face as she let a small surge of power leak out of her fingertips and heat Miranda’s already hot sex. Miranda’s eyes fluttered closed as her body took in the sensations and pleasure surged up her body from her sex to her brain.  
  
“I like that you can do that from across the room, or right when your fingers are touching me so intimately.” Miranda whimpered as Andrea slowly slid her fingers into place. “Please, Andrea. You know how I like it.” Rotating her hips to push Andrea deeper, Miranda locked her eyes with Andrea to plead with her.  
  
“Like this.” Andrea said as she began thrusting against Miranda building both of their pleasure.  
  
“Noooo.” Miranda said, but she was finding it harder and harder to speak. “I want the pain, Andrea. The buzz that is just enough.” Miranda swallowed as Andrea shifted in a way that stretched her open. Her legs fell to the sides that much further to allow her lover full access. “Uhhh. Just enough but it feels like too much. Oh!” Miranda gave herself over to the sensations then as Andrea shifted her fingers and added that electric buzz.  
  
“Look at me, Miranda.” Andrea slowed her fingers against her lover and waited until Miranda looked at her through hooded eyes. Lowering her tongue until it was just millimeters from her nipple, Andrea let a small bolt of electricity arc between her tongue and Miranda’s nipple.  
  
“Andrea.” The moan was pure sex dripping from Miranda’s lips and Andrea placed her leg between Miranda’s so that she could lift herself over her lover.  
  
Andrea knew it hurt. She had done this to her own nipples with her fingertips from time to time when she was alone. Miranda was the only one who begged for this and that begging made Andrea want to give her lover everything as the passion of it went to her head. Hovering over Miranda so that she could watch her lover’s face as she continued to stroke her fingers against her sex, Andrea couldn’t help but lower her mouth to Miranda’s nipple to soothe the pain. Miranda’s hips bucked up taking Andrea in deeper and flooding her palm with her desire. Andrea adjusted her legs so that she was firmly between Miranda’s legs. Andrea pulled back looked at her lover once more and then repeated her electrical treatment on Miranda’s other nipple.  


The reactions of Miranda’s body were as arousing as the firm grip Miranda’s fingers took in her hair as the electric arc buzzed over her nipple once more. Andrea’s mouth covered Miranda’s nipple as she curled her fingers into quick shallow thrusts that buzzed with electricity with each pulse. Andrea rested her face against Miranda’s chest as her arm gave way at Miranda’s side and she barely kept herself from crushing her lover as her own intensity built inside her.  
  
Miranda clawed at Andrea’s hair and shoulders until she was certain she was going to draw blood and she reached up above her head to grab the headboard. Her legs came up to wrap around Andrea as her body convulsed in a shattering orgasm.  
  
They were breathless for a few moments before Andrea began to slide to the side of Miranda.  
  
Knowing that Andrea needed release but that she would pull away hurt Miranda. She understood that her lover wanted to hold back, but she wanted to bring her the same release that she had just received. Not fully recovered yet, Miranda summoned all of her strength in order to follow Andrea and push her back against the mattress. “Wha—” Andrea began her protest only to be cut off by Miranda’s tongue blocking the rest of her words. She was too pent up to protest much. Usually she was able to cool down while Miranda recovered, but this time Miranda had given her no such reprieve.  
  
“I want you to cum for me, Andrea. I want you to feel as amazing as I do.” Miranda kissed down her body in a bee line that left no room for protests, negotiations, or denials.  
  
Inhaling the scent of her lover, Miranda’s body trembled in anticipation of tasting her once again. Not surprised at the wet desire she found between her lover’s legs, Miranda thrust her tongue into her taking in as much of her desire as she could lap up at the first. When she had stretched her tongue to its ability she moved up and latched onto her clit licking and sucking like Andrea was the most delicious feast she had ever been presented. Her fingers slid easily into her lover and she began to thrust them in tandem with her tongue’s rhythm. She did not waver in pace or pressure as Andrea moved her legs, writhed above her, tangled her hands in her hair and begged her to stop or keep going. Miranda was so lost in the unbelievable arousal that she felt doing this to her lover that she could not hear clearly what Andrea was saying.  
  
“Miranda.” Andrea screamed as she bucked so hard that she very nearly sat up in the bed.  
  
The radio across the room shut off and there was silence around them as Andrea’s pulse throbbed in her pussy clamping down on Miranda’s fingers in time with her labored breathing. Miranda kissed Andrea’s thighs one after the other and slowly crawled up her body until she was lying against her side with her fingers still buried deep. They kissed that beautiful after sex kiss that tasted of both of them and sent a little aftershock tingle through them.   
  
“I think I broke your radio.” Andrea muttered as she hovered at the edge of consciousness.  
  
Curling her body as close to her as she could, Miranda kissed her again and sleepily agreed.  
  
*** The Next Day ***  
  
Arriving at Elias Clark the following day they had no idea about the effects of their evening together. Andrea’s cell phone rang as they got into the car.  
  
“Mr. Thompson. How can I help you?”  
  
“What do you think you are doing pulling a stunt like that, Sachs?! Miranda’s a wild cat in the sack, but you can’t be found out right now!”  
  
“What stunt, Christian? Don’t talk about her like that!”  
  
“What stunt? What stunt? Your little electric light parade last night took out a power grid.” Christian cursed under his breath and Andrea knew he was running his hand through his unruly blonde hair. “You’re telling me you didn’t know?”  
  
Silence as Andrea turned red and looked at Miranda shocked.  
  
“Hey. You better get it together, Sachs. Or take the light parade out to the country for special occasions. I’m all for it you know, just be careful in the city.”  
  
“Thanks a lot, you perv.” Andrea rolled her eyes at her boss thankful that she could call him out on that and not get fired. She hung up on him and closed her eyes trying to calm herself.  
  
“What is it, darling?”  
  
Taking in a big breath, Andrea nodded and blinked to herself. “We, uh, I, uh.” Andrea threw her hands up in defeat. “I didn’t break your radio.” She coughed a little in embarrassment. “I took out the power for the whole grid.”  
  
Miranda’s low laugh was not what she was expecting, but it served to break Andrea out of her self-imposed sad cloud. “That was your boss?”  
  
Andrea groaned.  
  
“Andrea, we can be more careful, but power outages happen. I wouldn’t worry too much about it. Besides he can’t fire you, can he?”  
  
Shaking her head, Andrea reached out for Miranda’s hand reaffirming their bond.  
  
*** Later that day ***  
  
“Miranda?” Emily’s high-strung voice preceded her unannounced into Miranda’s office.  
  
Annoyed she looked up from the layout she was preparing to eat with a knife and a fork. “Yes, Emily? Get on with it.”  
  
“Where’s Andrea?” Arching an eyebrow at her assistant, Miranda waited for clarification. “It would seem that Perez has run a blog about you today.” Emily hoped that she would not have to speak the words. As her heart beat in a frantic rhythm her mantra shifted from, ‘I love my job,’ to ‘I don’t want to talk about your lover.’  
  
“She’s gone out. What’s the damage?”  
  
“Others have already begun picking up the story on the web and the afternoon news is about to start, Miranda.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
The swarm of paparazzi and reporters outside the Elias Clark building caught Andrea by surprise. From their questions she gathered that there was no bomb threat or other disturbance; however, she was distressed to hear her name chanted by the word sharks nipping at her heels. She had been ‘outed’ but she wasn’t sure how thorough the story details had become. If it was just her relationship with Miranda that had been ‘outed’ that was one thing. The elevator ride felt slower than usual although Andrea knew there was no change in the system. She wanted to call Christian and confirm that her secret superpowers were still safely hidden.   
  
Her brief flicker of gladness that it was probably only her relationship that was uncovered evaporated when she saw her lover. “I didn’t have time to talk to the girls.” Miranda said forlornly. Andrea closed the distance between them knowing that they each had important things at stake in this. Miranda let Andrea hug her for a moment and then she broke away to show her the papers on her desk. “They are having a field day with the old woman slogans…” She shoved a paper into Andrea’s hand.  
  
Looking down at the disrespectful headlines, Andrea was overcome with anger. She was tired of living in hiding as a Super and now as part of Miranda’s life. It was nobody’s business what she was or wasn’t and who she was with. People going about their business should not be tracked like animals and their private business should not be publicly ridiculed.  
  
Miranda felt it before she saw it or understood it, but she stepped close to her lover and took the paper from her hand. Andrea was charging up and she was going to lose it. Knowing what her power could do to the power grid, Miranda feared what would happen if Andrea let her power loose especially with the Paparazzi already outside. Miranda’s cool hands on each side of her face and her wet mouth kissing hers passionately snapped Andrea out of it. She began kissing back pouring some of her fury into the kiss, but her power turned down to just a pleasant buzz and occasional crackle until it finally stopped.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Andrea said when she had finally calmed down and could look at her lover’s beautiful blue eyes and pretty face.  
  
“What dearest?”  
  
Andrea kissed her once more. “You have a super power too.”  
  
Forehead to forehead they laughed together. “They usually just call me the devil, you know.”  
  
Andrea looked at her lover with a sudden mischievous grin. “I have an idea.” Taking a quick peek out the window she turned back to give Miranda a quick kiss as she headed for the door. “I’ll be back in a flash.”  
  
Miranda went to protest but Andrea had already slipped from the doorway.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
“Emily.” Miranda stood in front of her assistant’s desk looking around expectantly. She was rapidly losing patience that no one was either assistant desk. The elevator opened and she turned a scowl its direction.  
  
Christian stepped out and although Miranda did not know him, she instinctively didn’t like his smooth swagger. “Ms. Priestly.” He said with a nod and a knowing smirk.  
  
Miranda adjusted her posture so that she was facing him dead on. She crossed her arms over her chest and leveled a glare at him.  
  
“I’m Christian Thompson.” He said as he extended his hand toward her.  
  
She looked at his hand and then looked at him again.  
  
He withdrew his hand. “Is Andy in?” He asked hopefully as he stepped closer to the office. He leaned close to Miranda. “I wanted to let her know that it’s just your relationship and not her power-outage-inducing-sexual powers that are in the press.” He leaned forward to bump her shoulder in an unwanted conspiratorial gesture.  
  
“OUCH!” He shouted as he jumped back instantly. Rubbing his shoulder furiously he shrieked. “What the hell was that?”  
  
He looked around but there was only Miranda.  
  
“Where’s Andy?” He asked as he continued to look around.  
  
Miranda smirked at his sudden uncertainty. “They don’t call me the devil, for nothing, Mr. Thompson.” Each elevator dinged and Miranda was amused to see a triumphant Andrea and a thoroughly flustered Emily each step out of opposing lifts.  
  
“What’s going on, Miranda?” Andrea asked protectively as she stepped close to her lover and eyed Christian.  
  
“She. She can shock too, Andy!”  
  
Andrea giggled and Emily gasped. “Oh, did you get a charge, Christian? I told you all those things you said will come back to you.” A big grin broke out across her face as she reached to pat Christian on the shoulder and he shrank away from her.  
  
“Oh relax. She stopped me from exploding the office and I’m sure it was just residuals.”  
  
The phone ringing again caught everyone’s attention and Emily cut through the little group to answer it. “Yes. I know. No, I have no idea what happened. I’ve been in the bloody building all day. What is it you want me to do exactly? Oh, for Heaven’s sake!” Emily hung up and blew her bangs out of her face.  
  
“Emily?” Miranda drawled as the group turned to face the over worked woman at her desk. She looked up sheepish and uncertain at her boss.  
  
“They think we did it.” She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
“Did what?” Miranda asked. She was getting flustered by the day’s events and the lack of information from her possibly former assistant.  
  
Andrea offered the unexpected answer. “Shut down the power on their news vans and cameras… pretty much anything with power outside the Elias Clark office building.” Miranda, Christian and Emily all turned blinking hard once as they looked at Andrea. She shrugged and stepped to the side until she could lean coolly against the counter near Emily’s desk. “I drained them, that’s all. They can go home early today thanks to me.” Andrea dusted the backs of her fingers of one hand against her pant leg and then looked at her nails. “If they can get their vehicles started.” Andrea giggled to herself.  
  
Miranda stepped close to Andrea pulling her by the waist into her embrace. The kiss was tender and reaffirming. It was more than plenty to excite Christian and sicken Emily. Shaking his head Christian made for the elevator that he rode in on. “I’m glad you’re keeping a low profile then, Sachs. Don’t forget to file the appropriate paperwork tomorrow.”  
  
Emily snorted at him from her place hidden behind the desk. She was still not ready to see the two, cough, love-birds kissing at her desk. “I’m glad this all makes sense to you.” Her eyes rolled until Christian couldn’t see the pupils anymore and he laughed at her.   
  
“Don’t let happiness get to you, huh?” The door slid shut on him and Emily spared a sideways glance at her boss and the bodyguard.   
  
‘The gun is kind of sexy.’ Emily inwardly thought and immediately chastised herself.  
  
“Emily.” She looked up like a deer caught in headlights. “Coat. Bag. That’s all.”  
  
  
  
**_—FIN_**

 

 

...


End file.
